bbowlfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos Dwarfs
Chaos Dwarf teams are comprised of evil Dwarfs and their Hobgoblin slaves. In official fluff, the Chaos Dwarfs are Dwarfs who "delved too deep" in their digging and awoke an ancient Chaos deity - Hashut (though they do revere certain other Chaos gods as well); in addition, while ordinary Dwarfs forsake the use of all magic as a corrupting influence, Chaos Dwarfs quite happily use magic as much as possible, resulting in occasional mutations (such as the Bull Centaur.) Chaos Dwarfs who are too heavily corrupted by magic oftentimes find themselves gradually transformed into stone. The Chaos Dwarfs in Blood Bowl were originally a team comprised entirely of Chaos Dwarfs, very similar in their organization and play style to standard Dwarfs. The revision of this roster in later editions changed the overall look of the team by adding Hobgoblins , Bull Centaurs , and Minotaurs in order to bring them more in line with the Chaos Dwarfs as they appeared in Warhammer Fantasy. However, the decision to make the teams of Blood Bowl resemble their Fantasy counterparts more closely has since been acknowledged as a "mistake" by designer Jervis Johnson. Thus far, however, the Chaos Dwarf roster has remained the same. Current fluff explains the relatively small number of actual Chaos Dwarf Blockers on a Chaos Dwarf team to be due to the relatively small Chaos Dwarf population. Players Available 0-16 Hobgoblins 0-6 Chaos Dwarf Blockers 0-2 Bull Centaurs 0-1 Minotaur The Star Players Zzharg Madeye , Nobbla Blackwart , Rashnak Backstabber , Grashnak Blackhoof , Hthark the Unstoppable , and Morg 'n' Thorg are available for inducement to Chaos Dwarf teams. Play Style and Tactics The Chaos Dwarf team is often rated as an Advanced Team , however, its play ability is said to be greatly underestimated. While the team can be difficult to learn to play properly, it has an excellent mix of positional players, who, when combined, can result in decisive victories over opposing teams. Chaos Dwarf teams, once regarded as "poor" are gaining a new reputation with the arrival of the v6 rules, and are already winning a number of tournaments. Most players classify the Chaos Dwarfs as being among the Bashy Teams. However, their best players, the Bull Centaurs , are quite useful as agile ball carriers. Famous Chaos Dwarf Teams The Zhar-Naggrund Ziggurats are the most well known Chaos Dwarf team, according to the Blood Bowl fluff. Miniatures Games Workshop currently produces a range of Chaos Dwarf miniatures for Bloodbowl. Some Chaos Dwarf players, however, prefer the style of the earlier Chaos Dwarf teams produced for 2nd edition, whose players were more akin to miniature Chaos Warriors than the "big hats" made famous by the last print of the Chaos Dwarf army book for Warhammer Fantasy. Alternative miniatures that might be useful have been produced by several companies, most notably Gaspez Arts, Impact Miniatures, and Roll Jordan . All three companies produce various kinds of "Chaotic Dwarfs" under a variety of different names. Category:Teams